A foxy family
by Astral-providence
Summary: Fox and Krystal thought that the Anglar Blitz was the last of their great adventures. Well looks like fate doesn't see things that way. Everything start with what was supposed to be a simple exploration mission to a new uncharted solar system.


**Astral:Hey guys I'm back, no I abandoned non of my stories don't worry they will all eventually get updated and hopefully will be finished.**

 **So here is a new story, and before you point out incoherent things in term of timelines, this is on a timeline of its own. Star Fox command was such a mess with all its endings that I decided to do my own thing taking the coherent elements to create something.**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

 **An encounter of the third kind**

Fox sighed as he hid in the bushes with Krystal, he was bored out of his mind while his dear wife was spying on the house on the other side of the street. He clearly didn't see the interest of observing the "humans" as they called themselves. But Krystal insisted this was interesting. After the two foxes ,with the starfox team, had brought an end to the Anglar Invasion, they retired from being mercenaries. Fox became a flight instructor for the cornerian defense academy, and Krystal found an interest for Xenoanthropology, the study of alien cultures.

They were currently on a newly discovered planet, Earth, home to a race that reminded Fox of some sort of hairless apes. Krystal had managed to get chosen along with a few scientists to go a on an observation mission to gather all they could about the Corneria's neighbors, since the Sol system was the closest inhabited system to Lylat. For now it was boring to Fox since humans were not yet a spacefaring civilization, the farther they had reached with a ship that had a crew was the moon of their planet. But Krystal was fascinated by everything she could see, after all it was a whole new civilization with its own believes, languages, organization,and history, a dream for someone who wanted to study alien cultures.

Fox yawned "Krystal, we've been here for two hours already and no one's here. I don't think you'll have much to spy on. After all it seems like a very quiet neighborhood , and it's kind of early in the morning,really we should have explored a more populated area like a big city..." he said.

Krystal rolled her eyes and chuckled "Nope, we couldn't because it would have been harder to go unnoticed in a densely populated area, and I'm not spying , I'm observing...and I guess you are right we should go back to our shuttle and have some sleep...unless..." the blue vixen sighed, then a smirk graced her face as she pulled out a small watch like device , she pushed a button and instantly, where a blue vixen was now stood an attractive young woman with long raven hairs and bright blue eyes, who wore an elegant soft royal blue blazer with an assorted skirt.

"What do I look like?" Krystal asked as fox pushed a few buttons on his arm computer to understand her since she was now speaking the language those humans used, it was part of the camouflage created by Slippy, it was a perfected version of the one disguise Fox had used on dinosaur planet to infiltrate the sharpclaws.

"Well I guess humans will find you to their taste, you certainly look like one of those models there is on those magazines of theirs" he answered with a shrug.

Krystal chuckled then gasped as she nearly fell because of her high heels "How can their females walk with those?!" she grumbled, she glared at Fox who let out a muffled laugh"Put on your disguise too instead of laughing at me"

fox did what he was told, he now was a tall dirty blond young man with green eyes who wore a black suit with a red tie "Well guess we can now walk around" he said as Krystal nodded and leaned on him for support so she wouldn't fall.

They walked through the streets , it was really early in the morning no activity yet. then a the sound of a cry attracted their attention , it was coming from the door of a nearby house. Krystal recognized the sound instantly, a baby was crying. call it maternal instinct, but she couldn't stay doing nothing. she walked to the door and found a small bundle with a letter , the letter was a small human baby.

she took the baby in her arms and began to slowly and carefully rocking him "There little one, it's alright, there...there..." the baby opened his eyes wide revealing two emerald colored pupils , a color that instantly charmed Krystal. She walked back to Fox and smiled "Look he is so cute" she said showing him to her husband "He reminds me of Marcus, even though he is a different species."

Fox nodded the child was cute but what shocked him was something else "Why is a baby on the step of a door! I mean it's cold out there!" he said obviously angry at who ever left that infant outside.

"I don't know but this may help" she said giving the letter to Fox who immediately translated it with his arm computer. He rose an eyebrow at the content, wizards?So the peoples on this planet were separating magical from non magical, no such separation ever existed on Corneria, it was something totally new to the vulpine.

Fox explained the full content of the letter to Krystal who was shocked "How irresponsible! The poor baby! he could have gotten killed while waiting for this Petunia to open the door! if he didn't die of cold or hunger first!" the vixen looked outraged "That's it! if they can't keep him safe we will!"

Fox's eyes shot open "Wow wow, stop right there Krystal! we can't do this!" he told her.

Krystal glared at her husband "And why shouldn't we! Harry will never be safe here from what his letter says! He would just have to go out of the house for a mad wizard trying to avenge this Voldemort to attack him! This letter leave nothing to the imagination he is still in danger. With us he would grow happy on Corneria away from the dangers of this world, and beside...we will eventually make contact with his species, this is on the project...so he wouldn't be away from his fellow humans forever. He could come back under a new name and be safe from that moment on" she ranted.

Fox still didn't seem convinced, but he knew there wasn't much he could do, Krystal had her temper and nothing could stop her once she had made a decision. The vulpine looked at the kid, he couldn't say he didn't felt some sort of kinship as he read through the letter. Just like him he had lost his parents to a madman, Fox remembered the denial he had gone through...several years of thinking his father was alive while he was simply a ghost watching over him. He had to know what it was , what it felt like to be the last survivor of a family, to be alone, without his friends and squad-mates he wouldn't have made it through.

He looked at the translated letter one more time, more specifically the name of the boy's father, James, their fathers shared the same name. Seemed like fate had a twisted sense of humor, or rather irony.

"Okay Krystal, we are adopting him" Fox said with a smile

Krystal smiled "Thank you Fox, Marcus will be overjoyed when he'll learn he'll get a little brother" she said with a chuckle.

"Yeah guess so, I hope they just won't get in too much trouble when they get older" Fox said with a chuckle as he and Krystal walked away to their cloaked arwing. Once they took off they went for the Great Fox 2, which had been the Starfox team's ship that had been re-purposed into a deep space exploration ship.

Once on board they were greeted by Falco and Wolf who were here just like Fox, as part of the escort, Fox being a free-lance volunteer since he had disbanded his squad while the other two were part of their own squads Star Falco and Star Wolf, Falco had made his own squad as he couldn't accept the idea of stopping piloting, so he founded a new squad with Katt and new talent named Miyu. But the biggest surprise for Fox was to hear that Wolf and his squad had become honest and stopped their illegal activities, after he asked for their bounties to be cleared.

Falco was first to approach them, but what the bird was about to say died in his throat when he saw the small human infant nestled in Krystal's arms "Wow, where does the little one come from?"

Fox scratched the back of his neck nervously trying to figure out how to explain all of this simply, the situation was after all not a normal one. Then again rarely anything had ever been "normal" in Fox's life "Well we found him on the step of house, completely abandoned...most likely had been deposited there in the middle of the night" he answered.

Wolf's eyes widened at that and the tone of his voice rose quickly "Seriously? abandoned on the step of a door? what kind of moronic bastard abandon a baby on the step of a door in the middle of the night!" the lupine growled, he was angry and felt like gutting someone.

"I'm with the wolf for once, that kind of fucker deserve a good beating" Falco added.

Krystal glared at the canine and bird with such intensity that they cringed and took a few steps backward "LANGUAGE!" she roared "There are young ears on board!" the blue vixen snapped, the last thing she wanted was Harry or Marcus to speak that way. Though the little fox should be sleeping.

Both squad leader lowered their heads apologetically "Anyway, gather the others, we have much to talk about. After all this little guy is kind of a special case" he explained.

Wolf and Falco nodded and went their separate way to gather all the crew on the bridge of the Great Fox , there wasn't a really a big part of the crew that needed to know, there was mainly the two escort squads Star Wolf and Star Falco, Slippy and his wife Amanda who took care of any repairs on board, Lucy Hare the daughter of Peppy who was the astrophysicist of the group, and finally Fay a white dog who was their medic and Xenobiologist she was from an aristocratic family of Corneria and tended to get into conflict with Star Falco's new member, a tomboyish Lynx named Miyu.

"So why are we all here foxy?" Miyu asked before crossing her legs and let them rest on a nearby console.

"Miyu, have some respect, and get your feet of this console before you accidentally push the wrong button...again" Fay scolded the lynx.

Miyu rolled her eyes "Really, it happened only once and you won't let me live with it" she aid with a sigh.

Fay huffed "Do I need to remind you it was the button that controlled the artificial gravity on the ship?"

Amanda nodded "I am with Fay on that one, it could have been really dangerous if someone or something fell back the wrong way...anyway, I doubt this is why you called us Fox" the pink frog said softly.

The ex-squad leader shook his head "Indeed, Krystal can you show them" he said.

Krystal walked in the bridge with little Harry in her arms causing several reactions.

Fay was the first to react ''K-Krystal, this is a human baby! What have you done?! Do you have any idea of just how many protocols, rules and regulations you have broken!"

"We didn't have a choice!" Krystal snapped but was stopped from getting angry any further by Fox's hand squeezing her shoulder.

Fox sighed as he handed data pads containing a translated version of the letter "Read this first, we'll discuss everything else next"

the crew began to read the letter, most were horrified as they understood the situation Harry was in, but some mostly Star Wolf just seemed to be left unaffected, they had seen enough of the dark side of the galaxy to not be impacted by this kind of events, though Wolf O'Donnel tightened his grip on the data pad unconsciously as he read. If the lupine was stoic on the outside, he was fuming on the inside he remembered that those well meaning wizards had left their oh so important savior on the step of a door in the cold. _"Hypocrites, must be a political move of sort"_ he thought, as he noticed the long string of titles that followed this Dumbledore's name.

Falco on other hand was way more vocal about his indignation "They left the kid on the step of a door when he clearly was a target for assassination!" he shouted.

This caused other reactions "What! they left him unprotected! The one who apparently saved them! way to thanks "the savior of the magical world" , really what a laugh! how much bullshit one can write in a single message" Miyu replied throwing the data pad away.

Fay nodded, she was just as disgusted, even being an aristocrat she could barely understand this kind of maneuver,it simply made no hiding a baby is not that difficult, and judging by all the titles he has this Dumbledore must have a lot of influence "For once I agree with you Miyu...and I am sorry Krystal I judged you before even hearing what you had to say" she said with obvious sadness.

The blue vixen nodded accepting the apologizes, then her attention was caught by Lucy who coughed a little to be heard "Then, I suppose you have already decided what to do with the little one?"

Fox nodded slowly , and looked at Krystal letting her answer this question "Yes we have decided to adopt him. So from now on he is Adrian James McCloud, we changed his name in order to protect him when he'll come back to Earth eventually" she explained.

The members of the crew looked at each other, while it was true that the first contact was on the project, it wasn't about to happen for another seven years. So Harry...well Adrian, would have the time to grow up.

Krystal smiled at the little one that somehow managed to stay calm even with all the noises caused by the chats among the adult. She idly traced the scar on his forehead with a finger. Then an unpleasant feeling went down he spine, she could hardly describe it, it felt cold, as if she had come into contact with a spiteful soul that had known nothing but hatred all its life. Yet it wasn't that of the baby, she tried to reach out for this soul to understand what it was. And what she found was like a fragment of soul shrouded in the darkest magic she had ever felt. The fox bit her lower lip, this wasn't good at all, she didn't knew where this parasite came from but they couldn't allow it to stay in little Harry's body. Krystal really missed her planet more than ever now , the peoples of Cerinia had an extensive knowledge of magic that dealt with minds and souls. Looks like they would have to see with Cornerian magical folks or with the Krazoa Spirits of Sauria in the worst case.

The blue vixen sighed as she looked at the little boy who peacefully unaware of what was happening around him, it would be a lot of work but to her it was more than worth it, after all she now had a second son to look after. She wouldn't tell Fox right away, she didn't want to break the mood as she saw her friends and husband starting to rejoice, since they had already settled the important matters. Now they were mostly talking about what they would do with the little one.

"I'm sure he'll want to be a pilot, I mean come on! What's the best thing in life? To me nothing beats the adrenaline rush of flying an arwing. Beside everyone here is or has been a pilot so that can be quite the inspiration" Falco argued.

"What makes you think he wouldn't want to become a mechanic like me" Slippy retaliated.

"Meh, fixing and building stuff is boring, I doubt anyone could convince him" Falco replied.

Ant the two began to bicker, as usual "just like old times, they had the same chat about Marcus" Fox said face-palming.

"Heh it's good to see there are things that never change, beside that's just how some friendships works" Wolf told him with a shrug as took out a cigarette and began to smoke.

"Yeah, and I'm worried about one thing though..." the vulpine said

"What is it?" Krystal asked as she joined in with little harry who was making some little happy noises.

"Well knowing you, you will want to name a godparent for Harry, right? After all he would be sent back to his planet should anything happen to us and no one is legally entitled to take him in...which mean yet another subject of discord among them. do you remember how much they fought for Marcus?" Fox said rubbing his temples.

Krystal chuckled "There will be no argument for it seems little Harry has already made his choice" she said

Fox looked at his wife tilting his head in confusion, then he looked at the boy who was reaching out to Wolf while mumbling something that sounded like "Moony"

Fox's mouth hang open as he saw Krystal let Wolf hold the kid who seem to giggle happily "You got to be freaking kidding me!"

* * *

 **Astral:Hope you liked it, don't forget to review if you have a suggestion or just tell me what you think of the chapter and the story's idea, criticism is okay so long it is constructive so no Flame please.**


End file.
